Goodbye Asriel
by Sheimare
Summary: An alternate where Frisk saves Asriel and Chara and live a normal life in the human world. Or a bit too normal.


Five years. That's how long it's been since I spared Flowey. Three years…. since I saved Asriel and Chara. We all live together with Toriel and Asgore. They had gotten back together about a year ago now. Sans is starting his new life with a wife and kid. Papyrus is training to be a great pasta chef, Undyne and Alphys are starting their life, Mettaton and Napstablook are traveling the world in fame, and even mom and dad, they are having a baby here soon. Asriel, Chara, and I have started our sophomore year this year, and I'll admit. I'm not having the best start. At least, I have Asriel. I'll even admit it, I love Asriel. I don't mean love as in stupid teen love. I, Frisk, really love Asriel. I would do everything for him unless Chara was around. Chara was no longer the homicidal maniac she use to be, but she's still mean. All of her friends say I copy her but, I don't see how that is remotely true. I grew my hair out so I didn't get mistaken for her by her short choppy hair. I stopped wearing my favorite striped shirt when she came back into the picture. I dress a bit more girly than her, and I even fix my hair and put on my make up. While she... rolls out of bed. Ever since we all started living together, things have been happening. I've been having feelings toward Asriel that I just, don't understand anymore. Not just the love, but something more. I want him happy.

As I was deep in this whole thought process, I felt something boop my head. I snap out of my self thought and look up at my human teacher looking at me with piercing dark eyes. "Frisk. What is the answer?" She asked me. I had no idea what was going on. I just shook my head and answered the most stupidest answer I could think of.  
"Twenty Four?" Everyone busted out in a roar of laughter and I sat down quickly and hid my face. I was beat red when I remembered…. I was in human history class. God I wished I paid more attention. After the bell rang I waited until I was the last one in the room. I knew the teacher would scold me. She peered straight at me and wiggled her finger for me to get closer. I sighed knowing… I screwed up. I always do. I put on my smile and felt determined to see that I get through this funk. I sit my bag on the desk and walk up to her elongated wooden desk. "Yes ma'am?" She looked at my smiling face and sighed.  
"Frisk. Is everything alright?" She looked worried. She wasn't old, actually she was surprisingly young. Maybe…. twenty five?  
"Yes why do you ask?" Smiling…. I must have looked stupid. I know it's not a real smile but… It would have to do. She leans back and looks at me.  
"Frisk… I was young once too. I had my share of problems and I can see it hurting you. I want to help you."  
"I'm fine. Really." I pick up my bag and sling it over my shoulder. "Thank you for worrying." I know… she doesn't really care. She's just doing her job.

I walked out of the school to be greeted by a timid Asriel. He is taller than when we first met. He's also more… broad in the shoulder area. It's hard not to fall for him. He walks over and I feel the ice cold fingers of betrayal under my light blue knitted sweater. Then I see nothing but the knits of my sweater over my head. I hear laughter all around me. The tears well up as I quickly try to get my sweater down. I feel Asriel's soft warm hands pull my sweater down. He looks at a messy haired girl in a green striped sweater and sternly, and in a deep voice scolds her. "Chara that wasn't nice! We should protect each other not hurt!" Asriel was kind… but I didn't want him to see me cry. I turned to run and there was a wall of students laughing hysterically and pointing at me. A group of guys even put their shirts over their heads to mock me.

Behind me I could hear the cold words of Chara. "It was just a joke Asriel. Come on. Everyone but her is laughing." I'm desperately looking around for a way to escape the crowd.  
"She's not laughing because it wasnt funny." He's being calm. He never yells at her. I finally find an opening and shove my way through the crowd of laughter. I was determined to get away no matter what. I could hear Asriel call my name through the laughter. I didn't turn around. I kept running until I could no longer hear the laughter of my peers. My chest hurt. I couldn't tell if it was from the anxiety or from me running a long distance. I looked around as I panted and wheezed. I didn't know where I was, I just ran a straight line and ended up at a tree. I sat to rest and thought back a year ago when I first started to like Asriel.

It was a nice, cool day like this one. I looked at my appearance and went to my mom asking if we could go get hair extensions and makeup. She agreed and gave me the warmest smile. She dropped me off at a place we all use to call the clubhouse so I could wait for Asriel. It was a small shack we had built for ourselves to play in. I was just starting to hit puberty so I didn't really understand what was happening with my feelings or appearance. When Asriel saw me he just stood there, jaw ajar and said: "W-Wow! You look great! I didn't even recognize you!"

The thought made me smile a bit, but I was also sad. I don't think Asriel will ever see me as a woman. I soon heard an inaudible whisper and seen a yellow shadow move in the corner of my eye. I grab a rock and turn. It was just a daisy. I shake my head, stand up and walk back the way I came. I found a familiar street and wondered my way to a small, worn down shack. I walked in and found all kinds of stuff. Letters, drawings, even a grass woven ring Asriel gave to me. I put it on my finger and smiled from the memory. I heard light footsteps behind me and when I turned, Asriel was standing there. Leaning against the frame of the door and smiling. "I knew I'd find you here." I slipped the ring off and put it on a table.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked him sadly. He walks over and ruffles my hair.  
"Looking for you silly. I wanted to make sure you was ok." His words are sweet.  
"I'm ok….." I was obviously lying.  
"You were crying and your eyes are puffy and still wet." He wipes my eyes dry. His fur was so soft.  
"I'm ok now. I promise." Lies all lies. I hated school. I hated Chara. I hated the people who made fun of me. Sometimes, I hated living.  
"You sure?" I just nodded.

Asriel pulls me in for a hug. Nothing more was said for another ten or so minutes. "Hey…. Asriel….?"  
"Hm?" His hug got tighter.  
"If you had to marry me or Chara…. who would you choose?" His hug got looser.  
"What do you mean…? I choose you both." I move away from him and look in his eyes.  
"You can't choose us both. You can only choose one."  
"But I love you both! I can't- I mean Chara needs me around so she's not going on a rampage!" My heart shattered.  
"You… choose Chara….?" I felt the tears again. Why does this happen?! Why am I always second to Chara?! Chara starts the bullying. She gets all the friends. She gets Asriel. And who am I left with? No one.

I could feel every piece of my heart break away. Piece by piece. I backed away and wouldn't let him touch me. I couldn't hear him, I couldn't even see him. I seen a blur. I ran home as fast as I could, I didn't even care if he was following me. I didn't see anything, just ran on instinct. I hit the door hard as I swung it open. The stairs felt like it took an hour to climb. I finally made it to my room and I locked, and barricaded the door with my dresser. I sat on my bed and let out a scream. The scream was of my heart ache, my pain, and my loss of determination. I sat and held my head as I cried. I didn't want anything in this world. My hollow chest ached, my head was burning, feeling as if it would rip open at any time. I heard a ding from my computer. I looked at the lit up screen. My room was completely dark, except for the light on the screen. I walked over and checked my email. It was a email reading 'Die!' I deleted it.

More came and I shoved the computer off my desk and onto the floor. I unbarricaded my door but didn't even open it. I just sat on my rug. Then I heard a voice. "Howdy Frisk!" I looked up and seen a familiar yellow flower I never wanted to see again. I crawled backwards into my bed frame.  
"No…. Stay away from me!" Fear overcame me, I never wanted to see that disgusting flower again.  
"Calm down Frisk. Ain't I your best friend…?" The flower got a huge and nasty grin on his face.  
"LEAVE ME ALONE FLOWEY!" My throat hurt. Felt like that scream ripped it to shreds. I heard a knock on my door but my focus was on Flowey. The flower pulled out a knife from somewhere and threw it at my feet.  
"I know a way for you to be happy." I shake my head.  
"I'm not killing him…. I'm not killing Asriel!"  
"Not Asriel stupid. Chara. Or yourself."  
"What….?" Kill Chara…?  
"You kill her, Asriel will choose you and have Chara. Vice versa on yourself."  
"You're…. You're joking right? Asriel would hate me! I can't take Chara's life!"  
"Then take yours. You have nothing to lose here. Just make sure Asriel is near you and your soul is his." His words are tempting. I really don't have anything to lose, but to have Asriel near.  
"How about I take my life here and now?" I take the knife and put the ice cold blade against my neck. It stings just having it on my skin. Flowey looks at me with wide eyes.  
"What are you doing!? Don't you want to be with him!?" I can feel the tears fall.  
"Not like this."

Next thing I know all I see is white. On my left is what looks like a light purple portal. And on my right is a mirror of all that has happened up until now. I walk to the mirror and sit. I see me and Asriel in the club house. I'm holding my head and tears are just pouring from my eyes. I didn't realize I was crying then. Asriel steps toward me and he looks concerned. "Frisk no I-" He reached for me and I just cried out and ran. Asriel is calling for me and running after me. I looked like a mess. It then changes to me running to my room. I grab a knife off the counter and just run to my room. I don't remember any of it shows the point where I should have been talking to flowy but, i'm just screaming at myself in a tangent. Then cut my throat. After that, dad busts down the door and Sans comes running in. "What was Sans doing there?" I asked out loud. After Sans, Asriel runs in with Chara. Chara stares at my body in disbelief. Asriel cries out my name when he sees me. Sans just holds me and puts his shirt to my neck. Dad runs out of the room and I hear the hysterical sobs of mom. Sans keeps repeating  
"Hang on kid. You can do it, just hang on." Asriel is on his knees with his face covered. I don't know what went through Chara's mind, but she cried.

I kept watching, I watched as I was taken to the hospital, watched as everyone waited for some sort of word of my condition. As the doctors told them I was in a coma. I just watched. I watched as the months rolled on by. I watched mom have a baby girl, I watched as Chara and Asriel made it through sophomore year, I watched them come closer and date, I watched as everyone who was away visited my room. I watched the baby grow. I just watched. Soon it seemed like life went on, and I was forgotten. I felt I have done enough watching. I stood up and looked at the purple portal, then back at the mirror. I knew my choice. I took a step toward the portal and cried as I said. "Goodbye Asriel." I stepped through.

* * *

Epilogue:

She opened her eyes and looked around. A teenage goat monster looked at her with a smile. "Frisk!" He holds her hand and squeezes. She looks confused and took her hand away from his.  
"Do…. I know you….?" His face twists into a frown.  
"Frisk it's me…. A-Asriel…."  
"I don't know you…."


End file.
